The Indigo Spell
by ThisIsAStateOfGrace
Summary: My version of The Indigo Spell by Richelle Mead. I DO NOT OWN BLOODLINES. ****You MUST have read the first two chapters (available on Richelle Mead's blog)**** to understand what's going on here! Please read and review! Thank-you!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my version of The Indigo Spell! _Hoping_ to finish this before February 12 when the real version comes out but we'll see how it goes!

Please, please, _please _review! I really want opinions on this. :-)

**THIS IS SET AFTER THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE INDIGO SPELL. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ BOTH OF THOSE CHAPTERS. You can read these by going to Richelle Mead's website and clicking the "Blog" link.**

* * *

When our flight finally landed, the most overwhelming waves of both relief and disapointment rushed over me, as much as I tried to swallow down the latter feeling.

It was actually more difficult getting my bag out from the overhead bin than it was getting it up there, much to Adrian's ammusment of course. He stood there smirking, after innitially offering to help me ("Absolutely not, Adrian! I can do this myself!") and being refused he seemed to think that this was the funniest thing in the world.

I was growing more and more irritated, as were the people waiting behind me to get there bags, when Adrian decided that he would intervene anyway. He pushed he down into the seat he'd been leaning on, despite my many protests and with one smooth movement he pulled my bag down like it was the easiest thing in the world. _Well, _I thought, _maybe it was when you were strong and ridiculously tall._

Moroi had the annoying tendancy to be very tall. They also had pretty much the perfect bodies, which annoyed me to no end seeing as it was something I, a human, could never seem to achieve no matter how hard I tried.

I crossed my arms in a show of annoyance as he carried both of our bags off the plane with that trademark Adrian smirk on his face.

I'd been told someone would meet us both at the airport but no one had told us who that somebody would be, so I didn't know who to be looking for as we entered the airport.

What I hadn't expected was the one and only Rose Hathaway standing outside the gate waiting for us. I soon noticed she wasn't alone, Sonya Karp stood beside her carrying what appeared to be coffee in her hand, probably because for them it was practically the middle of the night.

I moaned internally realizing Adrian and I would have to adjust to a vampire schedule of sleeping during daylight and being awake after dark. It was easier for Moroi because they didn't have to be in the sun as much. The part that made me groan was that we would have to adjust again in just a few days so we could be back on a daylight schedule with Eddie, Angeline and Jill for school; Amberwood for me and college art classes that I assumed Adrian was still taking.

I grabbed my bag back from Adrian and walked over to Sonya and Rose.

"Hello!" Sonya cried happily, pulling us both into a hug. The proximity to Adrian making me slightly uncomfotable, I pulled back, but smiled at her. "I'm so glad you guys are here, it's a shame Jill and the others couldn't come."

"Jill was very disapointed, I know she'd love to be here." I said. Jill had been crushed when we'd told her both Adrian and I were leaving and that she couldn't come. She'd seem to blame me partially, but she was sort of blaming everything on me lately. Jill had been more angry than Adrian even. Or at least he hid his anger better than she did. And he didn't do a very good job at all.

"Hi, Sydney. Adrian." Rose said. She didn't hug us like Sonya did, which made sense because she probably thought Adrian was still mad from when she had cheated on him with Dimitri. In reality, he wasn't mad anymore. He'd moved on, which was wonderful. The not-so-wonderful part was that he had moved on to _me_ which of course couldn't happen.

"Hi, Rose." I said with a slight smile.

"Hey Little Dhampir." Adrian greeted her. Little Dhampir? Was that supposed to be a nickname? I realized then that none of Adrian's "nickname" were very original. Well, except for when he called Sonya and Dimitri Agent Scarlet and Agent Boring Borscht. At least those were a little creative.

"You're in a good mood." Rose noted.

"Well, being on a plane with Sage has been known to improve peoples moods." He said.

"Oh, yes. Watching me do my homework is the most exciting thing in the world." Well, it wasn't exactly homework. More like attack spells that would protect me from my crazy history's teachers evil witch sister. But still. "Especially since you couldn't even read over my shoulder, it was in a language you don't know."

"That's what makes it fun." He just seemed all too pleased that we weren't fighting anymore.

"Well as exciting as Sydney's homework is or isn't, we should get going." Sonya said, but she was glancing between us with a knowing look. Then I remembered... Sonya could see our auras. I wasn't the swearing type, but I almost started cussing then and there.

Sonya would see all our feelings just by looking at our auras. It was complicated enough with Jill knowing, it would be even worse if Sonya knew. I kind of wanted to step aside and tell her not to tell anyone about what she saw, but that seemed like it might make it worse.

And if I was being honest, I was terrified of what she could see in my aura. I knew what she would see in Adrian's already.

Love. Affection. Caring.

But what she was looking at in mine terrified me even more.

There's nothing there, of course not, I don't have any feelings for Adrian. Like I'd thought on the plane, it was impossible. I had no feelings for him other than friendly, and even that I shouldn't be feeling. The fact that I liked him, and Jill and Eddie and even Angeline frightened me. I should be disgusted by them, they should scare me. But I wasn't and they didn't.

But what Adrian thought I felt for him scared me the most. I couldn't possibly have feelings for a vampire because it would ruin everything. If they even knew we were friends they could send me to reeducation, let alone knowing the fact that we'd kissed.

I wasn't a good little alchemist. By choice or not, I had kissed a vampire. And that was bad. Really, really bad.

But it meant nothing, right? Nothing, because I didn't feel anything towards him.

So I don't know why it scared me so much, but it did.

_What was Sonya seeing in my aura?_

* * *

So, how do you guys like this so far? Should I continue? :-D Sorry the chapter was so short, just getting started. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

First off I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed! You guys are incredible!

And second, there's a few things I'd like to point out. One, I created a Bloodlines roleplay forum on here, go sign up!

And two, there is a poll on my page about VA/BL pairings. Go check it out. :-D

So, without farther adieu, chapter 2!

* * *

I remained quiet on out walk out to Sonya's car. It had taken me until landing to realize what was really happening for the next few days.

I was going to be in the Moroi court, absolutely surrounded by vampires. That should be a big problem in itself for me, I should be terrified. I wasn't. I was a little uneasy, but nowhere near what I was sure the other alchemists attending were feeling.

That angered me a little. The way they took one look at a Moroi or dhampir and wanted to run away screaming. They weren't uncivilized. They weren't monsters. In fact, the vampires and half vampires I knew often acted more passionate and more human than a lot of actual humans I knew.

But what did scare me was that I was going to be among other alchemists at the wedding. They were only attending the service then leaving, meaning I would be the only alchemist at the reception. But, still. I couldn't slip up here. The fact that I had to think that was horrible. I shouldn't have anything to hide from them, I should be happy that I would have alchemist support here. I shouldn't want to be at Sonya's wedding at all, but I did. I was legitimately happy for her and her fiancee Mikhail.

I wanted to feel angry. I wanted to blame Adrian and Jill and Eddie and Angeline and Rose and Sonya and all of the others for how I was feeling. But part of me knew it wasn't there fault, they didn't make this happen. Somewhere along the line I'd lost the "good alchemist" Sydney and it seemed everything after that just caused everyone hurt and made me always be lying to somebody. It was a lot more simple when I was just Alchemist Sydney, when all I'd wanted to do was follow the rules.

I don't know if I would go back to that, though. Despite how difficult it usually was, I liked Palm Springs. I liked my friends, even when some of them didn't seem to like me very much. Like Jill, who was probably still mad at me for rejecting Adrian. Or maybe she wasn't not that Adrian and I had talked. I wasn't sure.

As we got in the car, Sonya and Rose in the front and Adrian and I in the back, I noticed him watching me, his emotions unreadable.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not nervous about... I mean, going to court doesn't bother you?" I actually laughed at that, causing Rose to turn around. Sonya was driving but I was sure she was paying attention now, too. Adrian thought I was afraid about all the vampires at court. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what I feared.

"Am I missing a joke?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, I've seemed to have missed it too." Adrian replied, seeming confused by my random outburst.

"It's funny because..." I started and trailed off, not quite knowing how to finish. I _might_ have been able to explain to Adrian why it was funny. Because the only thing I was scared of was that I wasn't scared at all. I would've maybe explained to him how it terrified me that vampires didn't disgust me. Maybe. But I definitely couldn't explain that with Rose and Sonya right there.

So then I had people staring at me like I'd suddenly grown three heads. "Never mind." I said.

The rest of the ride to court was quiet after that, but I could feel Adrian's eyes on me the whole time. I didn't want to make eye contact, though, so I kept looking at the window.

When we finally arrived at court and got through the gates, Sonya drove us to the building we were staying in and parked in the lot. We were staying in the queen's building, because she was friends with Adrian and wanted to work on Spirit with him. I'd been thrown in as well, while the other alchemists were staying in guest housing on the far side of court.

"You guys are in room 17. Here's your keys." Rose said, handing us each a black room key.

"Wait, what? We're not in separate rooms?" I asked, blushing furiously. Sharing a room with Adrian? I was certain that wouldn't end well. This had to be some kind of mistake.

"There's two beds. Sorry, palace housing doesn't have that many rooms. I mean, if it's a huge problem we can find somewhere else."

I shook my head, realizing making a big deal out of it would most likely just give Adrian the satisfaction of making fun of me later.

"No, it's fine." I said quickly.

Adrian and I walked silently up to our room and both reached to put our keys in at the same time, our hands brushing together and lingering for just a moment too long. I pretended it didn't happen and walked into the large room, throwing my bag down on the bed closest to the door. Adrian took the bed next to it.

"You looking forward to the wedding?" Adrian asked, breaking the semi-uncomfortable silence we were in unpacking our things.

"I am, actually. I'm really happy for Sonya."

"You don't seem all that happy." He said, raising an eyebrow.

And that was sort of my breaking point. "Of course I'm not!" I yelled.

I took a deep breath and continued, quieter now. "Why would I be happy? I'm stuck here for three days, surrounded by vampires, and as if that wasn't bad enough, _there's other alchemists here_! I can't screw up or slip up _at all_ and that terrifies me. It used to be so easy, I never broke rules or did stupid things, I never had to worry about this! And to top it all off, I'm sharing a room with _you_ which certainly won't help the fact that I shouldn't be doing anything stupid!"

Of course those weren't the only reasons I was upset, and of course I really shouldn't be taking it out on Adrian, but suddenly I was wanted to scream and shout and break things. I'd been so stressed for such a long time and I suddenly felt like I was breaking.

I sat down on the bed, not facing Adrian, and pushing my suitcase to the floor. I crossed my arms over my chest and blinked back tears threatening to spill over.

And suddenly I wasn't alone on my bed anymore. Adrian had sat on the edge behind me and wrapped his arms gently around me. We stayed like that for a while and then he lay down on the bed, pulling me next to him while silent tears streamed down my face.

We stayed there silently until I began to feel sleepy. Adrian was stroking my hair in a soothing way and I curled closer to him as I drifted off.

Right before sleep overtook me, something funny occurred to me. "See, Adrian, this is exactly what I mean by stupid stuff..." I mumbled. I felt his chest rumble slightly with laughter.

And then I drifted off, finally, into the first perfect, dreamless, peaceful sleep I'd had in a long time.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Little bit of Sydrian there.

Once again, sorry these chapters are fairly short, just leading up to the major plot lines. The wedding will be next chapter, though, so you've got that to look forward to! ;D

PLEASE review!


End file.
